vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
El Fajura
Summary El Fajura is an antagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is one of the Eight Instrumentalists, being the Gear Leader of Gigas. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | Low 7-C, 7-C with Over Limit Name: El Fajura, Kirly Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Automaton, Gear Leader, Eight Instrumentalists member, Member of Cerberus, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Sword Mastery, Piloting, Information Analysis (Can know her opponent's spec, equipment, and ability just by looking at them), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Duplication (Can create a clone of herself made out of nanomachines), Technology Manipulation via Nanotechnology (Her clone can manipulate other people's Drag-Ride by inserting her nanomachines into them), Rage Power (Her rage against traitors allowed her to surpass Aeril), Resistance to Pain (Due to her nature as an Automaton, she won't feel any pain even if parts such as her arm are cut down) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can bypass force fields, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Large Size (Type 3) | EX Wyvern has all previous sans Large Size in addition to Flight and Transformation (Over Limit) while Python has Small Size (Type 2) and Mind Manipulation (Can misdirect her opponent's mind, manipulating the foundational principle of their actions, taking away their normal awareness and thought, and the effect won't dispel even if El Fajura dies; this has been able to affect Philuffy Aingram) Attack Potency: Unknown, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Destroyed multiple city blocks across Lordgalia just by walking, should be comparable to a Divine Drag-Ride) | Small Town level+ (Matched and eventually overwhelmed Aeril Vi Arcadia), Town level with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than before) Speed: Unknown | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Aeril), Massively Hypersonic with Over Limit (Ten times faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class T | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should somewhat scale to the aformentioned feats) Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-City Block Class+ (Crushed multiple houses under its fingers) | Small Town Class+, Town Class with Over Limit Durability: City Block level+ (The endurance of an Automaton is slightly inferior to that of a Drag-Ride) | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked Starlight Zero) | Small Town level+, Town level with Over Limit Stamina: Practically limitless (Automata can't tire down as long as Avalon keeps sending them energy) Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Rides, EX Wyvern and Python Weaknesses: Python acts as a parasite, and thus its effect can be negated by removing it from the target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gigas * All-Directional Bombardment: Gigas' cannons allocated throughout its body charge for various minutes before unleashing an omnidirectional series of blast, capable of easily dispatching half of Lordgalia's military force, and was said by Hayes Vi Arcadia to be able to destroy the entire Royal Capital, but the truth behind this statement is yet to be seen. Key: El Fajura | Gigas | EX Wyvern and Python Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7